Shadows
by drreidsbabe
Summary: Why is someone hiding in the shadows. But who is it? Also about Matthew Gray Gubler
1. Chapter 1

**~Shadows~**

Marie walked into the building where her uncle would be. She was there for her first day at work. Her uncle had given her the job right away as he knew she was the best person for it. Marie smiled as she walked into the room, and smiled at her uncle.

"Guys this is my niece, Marie She is here on holiday for a few months and will be coming on set from time to time." " Please be nice ok?" Thomas said.

"Hello." Marie said waving at them all.

They all looked at her and smiled. And then looked at each other.

"How old do you think she is?" Aj said.

"God knows." Paget said, watching her walk off.

Thomas looked at them.

"No funny buisness ok." Thomas said. While looking at the guys." And before you ask she is old enough, just finished college." Thomas said.

"Well how old is then?" Shemar said.

"She is 20 years old." Thomas said, as Marie walked back into the room.

They all looked at her. Marie smiled at them. She was looking around the set they were on. Matthew couldn't help but look her up and down, he made sure that Thomas was not looking at the time.

"So what are you guys going to be up to then." Marie questioned

"In a bit we're going to start filming some scenes for criminal minds." Thomas said.

"Ok." Marie said. She sat down on a chair and watched Thomas walk out of the room to go and get something. She then turned and looked at them.

"Does he always sit there with his mouth open?" Marie said looking towards Matthew.

Aj looked at him and shook his leg. Matthew shut his mouth quickly and started to blush.

"Sorry about him." Paget said.

"It's ok." She said.

"So what are you planning on doing when your here?" Aj said.

"I am not sure." "But going to find something to do." Marie said.

"I know." Paget said. Marie looked at her.

"Why dont you help out on the set, it will keep you busy." "I know your meant to be on holiday." Paget said. Marie looked at her. And sat thinking for a while. Just has Thomas walked back into the room.

"What's going on?" Thomas said. Looking at Marie.

"I was just saying to Marie, why dont she help out on set.""And then you can get to see more of your niece and we get to know her." Paget said. Thomas looked at Marie.

"Up to you." Thomas said. Marie sat there looking at everyone.

"That would be nice.""You don't mind." Marie said.

"Of course we don't."Aj said. Looking at Marie has she smiled.

Matthew just sat there watching her. Everything she did he just watched her.

Soon the day came to an end and Marie started to walk home. She walked for about 15 minutes, when she noticed that it was getting dark. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and took a look, but there was no one there, all she could see was shadows on the ground. Marie turned back and carried on walking.

The person following her, stayed out of the light and in the shadows, so she wouldn't see that person. Marie soon reached her home where she was staying and took one last look before she walked up to her front door and went inside. Marie looked out of the window, but she saw no one. She strugged her shoulders and turned the light on.

Marie sat on the sofa, thinking about the day she had. It was her first day at work, and she was so pleased to be working with the cast of criminal minds.

Outside the person stood in the shadows watching her place where she was staying, the person looked at the phone they had and saw it was getting late, but decided to stay and while longer.

It was now 3am in the morning and Marie woke up to see alot of shadows moving on her ceiling, she just layed there looking at them. She was sure she saw a figure of a person in a form of a shadow on the ceiling. But she couldnt be sure. Marie stayed awake and kept looking up, just then it looked like someone ran. Marie quickly got of bed and went to the window. She knew it, as she saw a shadow of a person running away from her place. She was starting to wonder if it was her mind playing tricks on her. The person stop and looked up, the person smiled as marie was standing in her window.

The person watched and then left the area and went home. Marie decided to go back to bed and get some sleep. As she had to be up in the morning.

The person sat in there living room and looked at the phone, with a picture on it. It was of Marie, smiling the person got up and went to bed. But all was on the mind was Marie.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows Part two**

As the days went on, Marie got on well with all of them. Especially Matthew. She found herself taken by the 25 year old. But kept her feelings out of sight from the others, especially when people were around, as she didnt want people talking.

Marie was sat in the room, time was getting late. Marie looked up and was shocked to see that it was 11pm at night. She soon packed up her things and headed out of where she was. Once again the person who kept following her stayed in the shadows.

Marie didnt really notice, as she walked home. Just has she got into the house her phone started to go off, she looked at it to see she had a message.

_**"Hi." "How are you tonight." Love Matthew.**_

_**"Hi Matthew, I'm ok." "Just got home, been doing somethings at work didnt notice the time until half an hour ago." Love Marie.**_

_**"Oh**_ _**you should have phoned me I would have come and got you." Love Matthew.**_

_**"Na, it's ok." "I'm home now." "I'm going to go to bed now, I will see you in the morning." Love Marie.**_

Marie plugged her phone in and turned it off to charge. Unware that someone stood in the shadows outside was watching her again. But she didn't take no notice, as she layed in bed.

During the night, she was sure she felt someone next to her laying on the bed, touching her skin and gently kissing her lips, but she didn't know whether she had been dreaming or not.

Marie woke up to find the shadow disappearing she sat up in bed and look around her room. She soon went over to the window, but what ever it was had disappeared into the night leaving nothing behind on her, Marie couldn't help but smile.

That morning Marie was wide awake. She was soon on her way to work. The sun shinning down on her.

Once inside, she soon got on with her work.

"Morning Thomas." "So where are the rest of them?" Marie said.

"And morning to you too." "There here somewhere." "So did you get home ok last night?" Thomas said.

"Yes thank you." Marie said.

She didn't tell her uncle about the weird feeling last night, especially in her room. She didnt want him to think she was going mad. Marie's phone started bleeping in her pocket she took it out and saw it was from Matthew.

"_**Hi hun." "I'm on set where about's are you?" Love Matthew.**_

_**"Oh ok." "I'm on set to you must be somewhere I can't see you." Love Marie.**_

"_**Well I'm here, so why don't you come and say hi." Love Marie  
><strong>_

"_**Ok, I'm coming now." Love Matthew.**_

About 20 minutes later, Marie could here voices and someone shouting, just as the doors swang open and the guys walked into the room. She looked up. They were laughing and joking as they walked up to Marie.

"How long have you guys been here?" Marie questioned.

"A few hours." Paget said. Marie couldn't help but laugh and they all started talking, as marie sorted out Aj's makeup.

Matthew just stood there watching her. He was just so taken with her. To him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Marie looked at him in between laughing and couldn't help but smile at him. The others now were all now just going back on set to start filming.

"Are you going to watch us film?" Matthew said.

"I am, you guys are amazing when your filming." Marie said. Matthew winked at her and walked off to go on set. Marie watched him walk. And couldn't help but smile.

Marie breathed out, man he was hot. She stood there for a bit, and went and sat down on set watching them getting into character. Matthew looked at her again, both of them smiling at each other. Soon the cameras started rolling and they got into character. Marie couldnt get over how sexy Matthew was playing Dr Spencer Reid. She just watched smiling even more.

The guys spent most of the day and evening filming, so Marie never really spoke to Matthew that day, but they were both on each others minds.

As the day turned into night,Marie found herself once again walking home. But this time, she sense there was someone following her. Marie turned around, and saw someone quickly disappeared into the shadows. This made Marie a bit nervous, so she speeded up, getting home as quickly had she could. Once inside she locked the door, and picked up her phone.

She dailled a number and waited.

"**Hello." Matthew said**

**"Hi Matthew, it's Marie." She said.**

**"Hi, it's late." "Is everything ok?" Matthew asked.  
><strong>

**"Erm not really, walking home I was sure someone was following me." Marie said.**

**"Where are you now?" Matthew said.**

**"In the home I'm staying in." Marie said.**

**"Ok, I'm coming over ok?" Matthew said.**

**"Ya ok." "See you in a bit." Marie said.**

**"Ok." Matthew said.**

With that they both hanged up. Marie sat looking out of the window, but she didn't see any one outside. She was away in her own little world. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She looked out of the hole to see who it was, and smiled when she saw it was Matthew. She quickly opened it, and let Matthew in.

"Listen you didn't have to come over." Marie said.

"No, I did." "Don't want anything happening to you." Matthew said. Marie looked at him, when he said what he had said and smiled at him.

"Drink." Marie said, as she was about to walk off. Matthew stopped her, and pulled her to him. She looked at him as they stood there looking at each other right in the eyes. Marie got closer to him, as he lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was intense. But Marie pulled him into it more, as they both played with each others tongues. Marie moaned into his mouth. Making Matthew run his hands up and down her back, underneath her clothes.

Marie pulled away from him and looked at him, he smiled at her, before kissing her again. Matthew started moving forwards making marie move backwards. They fall onto the sofa, still not breaking the kiss. Matthew left her lips and started kissing her neck, working his way down her body, he somehow managed to get what she was wearing off her.

Marie moaned out loud, as he removed her red knickers. He kissed between her legs, she moaned again and smiled again. She looked at the ceiling, but didnt see any shadows, like the night before. She looked down at Matthew, who winked at her, as he slide his tongue inside her. Marie layed her head down, and ran her hands thru his hair. Has Matthew worked her into a state.

"Mmmm." "Oh oh." Marie said as she felt a nice feeling coming over her. She couldn't take much more.

"Shit Matthew... I'm... oh god." Marie said as she felt herself give way and came. Matthew licked it all up and then kissed back up her body, until he reached her lips. He kissed her, as she tasted herself on his lips.

Marie moved her hands down between them both and felt how hard he was throw his trousers. She looked at him and smiled. The kissing carried they changed places and Marie soon got his clothes off. She looked up at him before pulling his pants down, Marie looked at the size of his penis and then at Matthew. She started to get a little nervous, because of the size it was. Matthew smiled at her, as she took his pants off and throw them to the floor. She took hold of it, before putting her lips around it and slowly started to suck it.

Matthew layed his head back, as marie soon got into it, and was now getting his closer and closer.

"Oh Marie." "Oh god." Matthew said, not soon has he said that, he came into her mouth. Marie shollowed it and then looked at Matthew.

Both of them sat up and looked at each other, he moved closer to her and kissed her again. Matthew stood up and picked Marie up, she was abit unsure what was going on. Matthew went into her room, and layed her onto her bed. He climb on top of her, Marie looked at him as he kissed her long and passionate.

" Matthew." Marie said.

"Yes babe." Matthew said.

Marie looked at him and smiled shyly.

"I've never you know." Marie said. Matthew looked at her totally taken back by what she had just told him.

"Wow never?" Matthew said.

"No never." Marie said.

"Well we don't have too, I can just kiss you." Matthew said smiling at her.

"No, I want to." Marie said. Matthew nodded and layed on her.

He kissed her slowly as he slided himself inside of her, marie closed her eyes. But to her surprise she didn't feel a thing. She opened them to see Matthew looking at her.

"You ok?" Matthew asked.

Marie nodded and smiled, as he started to move slowly in and out of her. He kissed her neck, speeding up abit. Marie's moans was filling the bedroom, as the pleasure soon took over her body. She held onto him and she felt her walls tighten around him.

"Oh god Matthew." "Faster." Marie said.

Matthew speeded up even more, Marie screaming out his name, as she was getting closer and closer. One more push sent Marie over the edge and she came moaning his name.

"Shit babe." Matthew said as he came inside of her.

Marie ran her hands up and down his back, as they layed there, both of them catching there breaths.

Marie soon fall a sleep. But during the night she woke to an empty bed, she looked but once again all she saw was a shadow disappearing. And there was no matthew next to her. Marie sat up wondering what the hell was going on.

She got out of bed and got her phone, she sent him a text.

_**" Matthew what is going on?" "Why did you leave?" Love Marie.**_

She put the phone down and looked out of the window, once again a shadow went, Marie was starting to think she was going mad.

But then maybe him leaving was the way of telling her something. Marie got back into bed and tryed to go to sleep.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. Chapter 3

Marie just couldn't get back to sleep. The events of the few hours we're still running throw her mind. Still Matthew hadn't texted back. She knew this wasn't a good sign. She felt used by him. But couldn't do anything about it. She looked up at the ceiling and saw tree shadows on her ceiling.

As the morning came and the sun went got out of bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her first time and he left before the morning came.

Marie got into the shower and washed herself over. Once she was done, she headed back to her bedroom and got some clothes out to wear for that day.

Once dressed and a bit of makeup applied, she headed to the kitchen but she wasn't that hungry, but managed to eat something that morning. Marie just sat there looking at her phone, still nothing.

About an hour later, her phone started ringing.

"Hello." Marie said.

"Hi." "Hun r you ok?" Thomas said.

"Hi, I'm fine." Marie said.

"Ok, was wondering if you could come on set today to help out?" Thomas asked.

"Erm." Marie stopped and thought for a second, should she really go on set or not!

"Ok no problem." Marie said.

Marie put the phone down on the table and went into her room, she soon took out a bag and put in what she needed. She was going to be on set all day so she needed her bits and peaces. She left where she was and went outside. There was a car outside, Marie went over.

"Hi miss." The driver said.

"And you are?" Marie said.

"Thomas sent me to pick you up!" The man said. She didn't say anything and got into the back. Once she was in the car pulled away. Within 10 minutes they pulled up on the set of criminal minds. She looked out of the window and then she got out of the car.

She walked towards the place and pulled open the door. She showed the person the pass and told them who she was.

"There you are." Thomas said.

"Yes." Marie said.

"You don't mind me sending a car for you?" Thomas asked.

"It was fine." "So what's happening today?" Marie asked

"One hell of a busy day." "Follow me, we're all in here." Thomas said.

Marie took another deep breath and followed Thomas into a room.

"In here." Thomas said. Marie looked and saw the guys sat there.

"So what do i have to do today?" Marie said.

"Same as normal." Thomas said.

Marie walked off into the room and put her bag down and took her coat off. She turned around to see them all looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" A.j said.

"Thomas phone me this morning and sent a car, he asked me to come and help out today." Marie said.

"Oh cool." Paget said.

Marie turned around so now she was facing them all she took a look at Matthew and shot him an evil look before turning back and getting something out of her bag.

"Wow, did you just see the look she gave you?" Shemar asked.

"Mate what the hell was that all about?" Joe questioned.

"Yes I did see the look she gave me." Matthew said, but as he was about to get up and go and talk to her, Thomas came into the room and sat down with the others. They had some interviews to do on the set. Marie looked throw her phone.

"Ok you lot, the interviewers will be here in 5 minutes." A man said.

This sent the guys rushing around making sure they looked ok and so on. Marie watched, but every time Matthew looked at her this time she would just look away. Marie sat there thinking about the shadows on her walls and ceiling lately, she even thought about what they had done.

As the day went on, Marie found herself keeping away from Matthew altogether, it was better than having to run into him all the time. If he came one way she would go another. The others, well they was picking up on it big time and was now wanting to know what was going on.

"Ok Matthew, tell us what the hell is going on?" Thomas said.

"Yes mate please tell us why she is ignoring you, we are all noticing?" A.j said.

"Ok here's the truth?" Matthew said. They all looked at him.

"Wow, Matthew truth." "Are you ok?" Joe asked laughing.

"Marie and I slept together." Matthew said. There was totally silence in the room. After a while someone spoke.

"Ok, so what did you do wrong?" Shemar said.

"I left not long after she fall a sleep, she texted me, but I didn't answer." Matthew said.

"You did what?" "Jesus mate, know wonder the girl is pissed at you and giving you evil looks." "She proberly think's you used her!"Paget said.

"I know, I can't take back what I've done." "It's just, well look at her?" Matthew said.

They all looked over at her standing there talking to Thomas about something. And then they all looked back at Matthew.

"She's gorgeous." "And well why would she want to be someone like me?" Matthew said.

"Yes your right she is gorgeous." "But I'm pretty sure you have liked her from day one". Shemar said. Looking at a blushing Matthew.

"Yes i have, as a friend." "But since last night it's different." Matthew others looked at him with a confused look on there faces.

He got up and walked pass Marie and Thomas, she watched him walk out the door and look at Thomas.

"I will let you get on with your job." Thomas said.

'Great." Marie thought to herself as she pushed open the door and went to find Matthew.

Her job involved alot of things, from sorting out there make up, making sure there hair was ok and even making sure they had the right clothes but it was also making sure they were ok and knew there lines.

She looked around and soon found Matthew sitting somewhere. She walked so he could see her but didn't sit down.

"Ok they want to know what's up?" "But I'm guessing I should already know after last night." Marie said. Matthew looked up at her.

"I'm sorry about last night." Matthew said.

"**So you should be!" **Marie said.

"You have every right to be mad at me." Matthew said.

**"Oh I'm angry alright, but more of myself, for letting you do that last night." **Marie said.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said.

"So you keep saying, not going to change anything." Marie said.

"Why not?" Matthew said.

"**One minute you was there the next you was gone". "So that tells me you just wanted to get laid last night." **Marie said.

"That isn't true." Matthew said

"Well that's what you left me feeling like." "I asked you over because I thought someone was following me, but told you that you didn't have to come over." "And the next minute we are in my bed." Marie said. Matthew tryed to make eye contacted with him but she wouldn't look at him.

"Alot of weird things have been happening lately, so maybe it's best we don't go there again." Marie said.

"Please Marie, can we talk later?" Matthew asked.

"I dont know." Marie said.

"Please?" Matthew said.

She stood there and thought about it for a while.

"Ok later." Marie said.

Matthew stood up and look at her.

"Listen we better get back." "Before Thomas starts wondering." Marie said. As she walked off, with Matthew following behind her. She pushed open the door and walked in.

Marie sat out of the way and watched them laughing and joking while they was doing the interview. She was getting a bit bored and decided to go on her phone. She felt someone's eyes on her, she looked up and saw Matthew looking at her, before looking away to answer a question. The interview went on for a while. Marie was now getting bored. She got up and walked around the set. As the interview all went back to filming. It was now getting late and Marie was getting tired as well has hungry. She went and got something.

"Hi." Marie said to Thomas.

"You look tired?" He said.

"I am, do you lot need me anymore tonight?" Marie said.

"No I don't think so." "I will get a car to take you back." Thomas said.

"Thanks." Marie said.

Marie smiled as he walked off. Soon she was on her way to the back.

She soon got into her room and took a shower. She sat on the bed, looking at her dairy. She saw that her days was getting filled. Marie looked at the time and closed her eyes.

Back on set they had finished filming and was getting ready to leave to go home.

"Where is Marie?" Paget said.

"She went back." Thomas said.

"Erm why?" Joe said.

"She ain't needed here the rest of the night." "Plus she was tired."Thomas said.

They knew how that felt tomorrow was going to be another busy day with filming. They all left, Matthew took out his phone and brought up her number. He sent her text and then put her phone away. Matthew was tried but he couldn't stop thinking about Marie. He soon got to where she was and sat outside.

Marie woke up to her phone bleeping, she opened it up to read the text.

_"I'm on my way." Love _

_"Ok." From Marie._

She laid down on the bed.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, and let Matthew in.

He sat down on the bed, Marie stood there looking at him. She waited for him to start talking. But he just stood up and pulled her to him. He started to kiss her. She tryed to pull away but for some reason she just couldn't. Marie moaned into the kiss. As they rip off each others clothes. She fell onto the bed as Matthew moved into between her legs. Before she knew it he was inside her. She could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. Marie couldn't help it as she dug her nails into his back Matthew moved even more, as he felt Marie starting to tighten around him. She let out one last moan before letting go. Making Matthew shot his load inside her. He collapsed on top of her. She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

Both soon fall asleep.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Marie woke up in shock, she looked around the room, but didn't know where she was at first. Marie started to worry.

**"ANYONE?"** Marie shouted. Just then some people came running into the room. They stop when they saw Marie looking right at them.

"Go and get the doctor." Thomas said. A.j went running off to find someone. Charly sat down next to her.

Just then the doctor came into her room.

"Where am I?" "What is going on?" Marie question.

"Miss, do you know who you are"? He said.

"I'm Marie, where is Matthew?" She said. The doctor looked at the others.

"Sweetie". "Charly said.

Marie looked at her. "Where is Matthew?" Marie said.

"I'm sorry hun but Matthew is dead!" Charly said.

"What no, he was with me." "In a room, he can't be dead."Marie said.

"Marie, there was a horrible accident 2 months ago." "You have been here since then." Paget said, sitting down next to her.

**"NO."** Marie said.

"I'm sorry." " But Matthew was killed there and then." "So it was all a dream." Shemar said.

The tears started to roll down her cheeks. Marie couldn't take any of what she was being told in.

Her dreams felt so real.

Her being with Matthew, someone following her, but that's all it was just a dream. Marie laid down in bed, her tears was pouring down her cheeks.

"Please leave me alone." Marie said. Rolling on to her side with her backwards them.

"She will be ok." "She needs time to adjust to everything that has happened." The doctor said.

Outside Charly looked at the others.

"Do you think she will ever remember that horrible night?" Charly asked.

"I hope not, but if she does then we have to be there to help her thru it." Thomas said.

She looked out of the window, she laid there as the day turned into night. Her pillow was wet from all the crying she had done since she was told what had happened.

She closed her eyes and open them again, she was sure she saw a shadow move on the ceiling, she sat up and looked around the room. But there was no one there.

She laid back down. And all she could see was Matthew's face in her head. Marie started to think about him. And think about the dreams she had been having. We're they trying to tell her somethink.

2 days later:

Marie was let out of hospital press was all over the place, but didn't get any think from her. She was soon back at Matthew's place. Marie walked around the place, just looking. It was so empty with Matthew gone.

She looked at some of the things that was still laying around of his. Known of the guys touched anything, as they didn't know what Marie wanted to keep it or not. After a while she made her way into his bedroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The air felt cold as she walked into the room.

Everything as it was, Marie looked at some pictures of her and him. The tears once again following down her cheeks. Again the room still felt cold, she felt like someone was behind her but when she turned around there was no one there.

Marie picked up the picture and put it to her chest, she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Matthew stood over her, just watching her, he put his hand onto her cheek and rubbed his hand on it. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Marie opened her eyes, and sat up. She could see someone disappearing, Marie touched her lips and let the tears go once again.

"Bye Matthew, I love you." Marie said. She was sure she could hear him talking to her.

Marie got up and found his Ipod, she put on a song and listened to it.

_Your body's warm _

_But you are not _

_You give a little _

_Not a lot _

_You coup your love _

_Until we kiss _

_You're all I want _

_But not like this _

_I'm watching you disappear _

_But you, you were never here _

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself _

_It's only your shadow _

_Nobody else _

_It's only your shadow _

_Filling the room _

_Arriving too late _

_And leaving too soon _

_And leaving too soon _

_Your body gives _

_But then holds back _

_The sun is bright _

_The sky is black _

_Can only be another sign _

_I cannot keep what isn't mine _

_Your laughter it lingers on _

_But you, you were almost gone _

_It's only your shadow _

_Never yourself _

_It's only your shadow _

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room _

_Arriving too late _

_And leaving too soon _

_And leaving too soon _

_How can I tell if you mean what you say_

_You say it so loud, but you sound far away _

_Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul _

_Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall _

_I'm watching you disappear _

_But you, you were never here _

_It's only your shadow _

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else _

_It's only your shadow _

_Filling the room _

_Arriving too late _

_No, no, no _

_It's only your shadow _

_It's only your shadow _

_Nobody else _

_It's only your shadow arriving too late _

_And leaving too soon _

_It's only your shadow _

The song was on repeat. Marie was sure that Matthew was with her. But at the moment, she didn't want to think she was going mad. She didn't know how hard it was to lose someone you love most in the whole wide world. And here she was without him.

3 months later:

Marie was still pretty much the same she just couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she was trying. But there was something else she was starting to remember things, especially of the crash that night that took Matthew's life and left her fighting for hers for two months. But she didn't know what to tell the others has they was already very worried about her.

Another thing Marie didn't want to tell the others. She was still pretty sure that she could see Matthew's shadow on the bedroom walls. And that he was everywhere she looked.

They were so worried about her that they made sure she was with them all the time even on the set of criminal minds, but that was the hardest place for Marie to be, as everywhere she looked she saw pictures of him. They all tryed to carry on with the show but it wasn't the same, they didn't want to replace the character he plays. After a while they all decided it was time to take some time off and allow them each to grieve. As they all missed him so much.

In her heart Marie knew how they felt. She missed him more and more each day. But she knew that she always had his shadow, watching over her. Something she never told them. This was just for her, so she could find a way to cope.

As time went on, she managed to get on with her life, but it was painful.

**THE END!**


End file.
